remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
New Planet Vegeta
This article is about the planet in DBZ Movie 8. For the planet in ''Dragon Ball GT, see New Planet Plant.'' New Planet Vegeta (Shin Wakusei Bejīta) was a planet that was to be the home for the remaining Saiyans after the destruction of the original Planet Vegeta by Frieza. This planet is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, as well as during Broly's flashback of Goku defeating him in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. History New Planet Vegeta was established by Paragus, where he invites Vegeta to be its new ruler. This planet was created to be a ruse to lure Vegeta and his "friends" to their death either by Broly or Comet Camori, which was to impact it in only a few hours after the discovery that Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus wanted to take revenge on King Vegeta for the attempted execution of him as well as his infant son, Broly. Ironically, this was the same day that Frieza had destroyed the original Planet Vegeta. According to Paragus, he "picked the next best thing," which was the death of King Vegeta's son, Vegeta. Paragus had his son, who was placed under mind control to control his power, destroy the cities, enslave numerous aliens from a nearby planet to create the castle where they stay, and presumably destroy most of the South Galaxy in order to sell the act. The planet does not resemble that of the original Planet Vegeta and is mostly deserted except for the main castle and the workers in the ruins of the cities. As said before, this planet was intended to be an ambush as the colossal Comet Camori was heading straight for it. Paragus was intending to get rid of Vegeta and the Z Fighters while he and Broly would escape and conquer Earth II. However, when he lost control of Broly, he was forced to abandon his son to the planet's fate. But any hope of escape was literally crushed when the plan backfires. Broly suddenly appears and catches him attempting to escape in an Attack Ball or Saiyan space pod and kills him by crushing the pod, then throwing it toward the approaching comet. His last dying words were that he was being killed by the son that once saved his life. Using the power of the Black Star Dragon Balls, in Age 789, Baby resurrects the Saiyan home world right in Earth's orbit and later relocated next to New Planet Plant at the star Alpha H-Z with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Residents *Table *Gure *Tora *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Saiyans *Stone Giant Inhabitants *T-Rex *Treedons *Snake Video Games New Planet Vegeta is a playable stage in only one video game: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In Super INFINITY, New Planet Vegeta was to be the home for the remaining Saiyans. Trivia *A flashback from Paragus implied that Broly may have been responsible for the cities lying in ruin as a kid, as one of Broly's Eraser Cannons was seen destroying a city that greatly resembled the desolate city on New Planet Vegeta. Category:Planets